For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-287013 (Patent Literature 1) and the like have conventionally proposed an AV output system which, by performing communication between a mobile phone and a television set (hereinafter also referred to as a TV) connected in an analog manner, transmits a video signal from the mobile phone to the TV and reproduces video on the TV side.